INDUSTRY INDULGENCE
by Talks
Summary: This story picks up 3 years after Brittany and Santana got married at the end of Forever Friends - the story takes a different path and follows Brittany and Santana's life as it takes a different route than Hollywood Living.
1. Chapter 1

_As much as I loved writing Hollywood Living and MWAK I always had another vision for them and their family/career. So this is an alternate route for them. This story takes place 3 years after their engagement party in Forever Friends. So they have been married for 3 years, and only have Noah as a son. Some of you might like the story, some of you might be too attached to Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie; and that's cool too. This is just an alternate universe version of Hollywood Living. _

_The storyline is drastically different, events that happened in the original story, will not happen here for the most part, but I do ask that you give the story a fair chance...yep talking to you guest reviewers. Lol _

* * *

"Thanks, this looks amazing." Santana smiled as her lunch, a plate of grilled salmon over a bed of charred spinach and pine nuts, with a side of wild rice on the side, was set in front of her as she sat at the kitchen island, quickly texting on her phone.

"I have Brittany's lunch prepared as well, is she home?" Chef Brey, Brittany and Santana's chef, a thin African American woman with long, and extremely neat dark brown dreadlocks asked, pouring Santana a glass of iced green tea.

Santana took a bite and nodded. "Yeah, she was getting out of the shower before I came down." She replied, scrolling through Amazon, looking for a specific Funko Pop figurine he didn't have.

"Okay, ummm should I set her lunch out or wrap it up?" Chef Brey asked.

"You can set it out." Brittany stated as she walked in the blue and light grey marble kitchen of their six million, six bedroom, ten bathroom house. Leaning down and kissing Santana on the top of the head, she tapped her wife's phone screen and shook her head. "I ordered that one for him already." She stated, nodding a thank you when her stuffed chicken breast and polenta were set down. "Thanks Brey."

"He has so many of these damn things." Santana replied. "How was your meeting this morning?" She asked, setting her phone down and focusing on her wife of three years.

Brittany took a bite of her chicken and nodded. "Good." She mumbled. "I signed the contract with MTV, so you are looking at one of the judges for the show _Dance 2 Dance_." She blushed as Santana's eyes widened.

"Congrats B!" She beamed, hopping off of her stool and walking over to the other side of the island to hug Brittany tightly, kissing down the side of her face.

"Thanks, it's not working everyday super long hours like we thought either, we are filming over the course of a month just twice a week, those days are like 12 hour days, but it'll be so worth it, I'm so excited." Brittany rattled on quickly.

"Super happy for you, baby." She added before turning her head and kissing her softly on the lips before going back to her stool. "Email me your schedule for today, please. I know Mimi is picking up Noah from school today, since Im going on Jimmy Fallon, but what time will you be home?"

Brittany finished her chicken and chugged her bottle of water. "Headed to Fierce Pierce to do some paperwork, then I'm meeting with Rihanna to go over some ideas for her new music video. So, I'll probably be home around 7? Want to go to dinner?"

"Date night or family night?" Santana asked, taking their plates to the sink and setting them in the dishwasher.

"Your choice." Brittany responded.

"Date night it is." Santana nodded. "I'll get us reservations somewhere for eight, and I'll let Noah pick whatever he wants to eat for dinner, and I'll order it for him. Brey has the night off since it's Tuesday."

"Text Hannah and see if she can babysit." Brittany suggested as Santana walked out of the kitchen, nodding in the process.

* * *

"She's known for her sultry singing voice, and is the first new artist to sweep the Grammy's winning _best new artist, song of the year, record of the year, and album of the year_! Help me welcome Santana Lopez to the stage!" Jimmy Fallon announced, standing up and clapping as Santana smiled and walked out, waving to the crowd. She was wearing a pair of white jeans with rips on the thighs and knees, a pair of red and purple stilettos, and white silk blouse with different color lip sticks tubes on the right side of the shirt. She had her hair in loose curls and had on a natural layer of make up.

"Hey everyone!" She waved with a big smile after hugging Jimmy, kissing him on the cheek.

"So Santana, you are a huge rising star right now, you swept the Grammy's last year, what was that like?" Jimmy asked, holding up a vinyl album cover of her debut album _Snatana_. "How did you pull that off, you made history, you know?"

Santana nodded quickly. "Gosh! I have no idea, I owe everything to my creative team, my cowriters, my background singers, my producers, just everyone!" She beamed.

"Your first single was titled _The Way_, what is that song about?"

Santana smoothly crossed her legs and took a sip of the coffee at the desk. "It's about love, accepting that love that you are destined to receive."

"You wrote it yourself?"

"Yes," Santana nodded. "It's personal love story with myself. See, the song isn't about your husband or wife, it's about loving yourself but it can be interpreted _any_ way you want it to be."

"Clever, clever..." Jimmy laughed. "You did an interview last year where you revealed you were discovered off of Instagram?" He then asked.

Santana blushed while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, what some people don't know if about 3 years ago I was cast as the lead in a pilot comedy tv show. Things fell through so the show never filmed or aired, so I was out of work. I had just gotten married and was working on getting IVF to get pregnant, but was unsuccessful so I decided to give my body a little break and start back up in another six months or so. Since I was having trouble landing a consistent acting gig my wife convinced me to start posting little videos singing on Instagram after I did a cover of a Whitney Houston song and got over 400,000 views. So I did a few more covers, and eventually started a separate Instagram page for them, I would post short teasers on Instagram then head over to Youtube to post longer videos, to monetize, to earn money to help out with the day to day bills, even though we were good on money, I wanted to pull my own weight." She laughed. "I started seeing my videos getting posted on different websites and blogs but didn't think anything of it. I was still going on acting auditions the whole time, and had some commercial spots here and there. Mercedes Jones is one of my best friends, and had put out two number 1 albums already, she throws this Christmas concert every year, and pulled me up on stage with her to sing. There were some industry people in the audience, they recognized me from instagram, and the rest is history."

"Whoa, that's pretty inspiring, and your wife, Brittany, is a choreographer?"

"Yes, she works with the biggest names in the industry, putting together concerts, music videos, different performances, and she owns a studio here in LA, Fierce Pierce dance academy." Santana nodded.

"So when you made all this money what was the first thing you bought, first major thing?" He asked.

Santana thought for a minute. "I bought myself a red G Wagon, all decked out, then Brittany and I bought a beautiful home in the hills."

"So what can we expect next from you? Working on new music?"

"I am, I've started putting some things together for my sophomore album, getting the vibe together, and thinking of what producers I want to work with. I'm excited for it."

* * *

**7pm**

"The dog drove his car to the park." Noah read, cuddled in Santana's lap.

"Good job, mijo." Santana smiled, kissing the top of his head. "So Aunt Hannah is on her way, are you going to behave yourself?"

"Yes mommy." He nodded. "I can play my video games?"

Santana sighed and checked the time, before locking eyes with Brittany, who walked in the living room, dressed in a pair of navy blue leather pants and a fitted denim shirt, white low top distressed Converse on her feet, her hair in a high bun. "Just for 30 minutes, then I want you to read Aunt Hannah a story before bed.

"Hannah should be here any minute now." Brittany added, just as the doorbell rang.

Noah jumped off Santana's lap and took off running through the house, Rocky, their 2 year old pit bull running after him happily. Santana followed after him and smiled when she saw her sister in law, who was attending college at USC quickly picked Noah up and kissed all over his face before setting him back down and hugging Santana.

"Hey San." Hannah smiled.

"Hey babe, Noah already ate, he gets to play his playstation fr thirty minutes, then he needs to read a book to you before bed." Santana explained at Rocky started to bark. "Stop it." She frowned at the dog, who huffed and lied down on Hannah's feet.

Brittany walked over and kissed her younger sister on the forehead. "Hey Hannah, how were classes today?"

"Good." Hannah nodded.

"There's food in the fridge, eat whatever you want, and we'll be home around 11 or so. Are you staying the night?" Brittany asked as Santana tickled Noah on the couch.

"I didnt pack any clothes, but I can." Hannah shrugged, rubbing Rocky on his stomach.

"Don't worry about clothes." Santana reminded her. "Ready to go B?"

* * *

Santana took a sip of her martini and winked at Brittany. "Tonight is so nice, we've been crazy busy lately and havent spent enough alone time together." She told her wife.

"I agree, I was thinking of booking us a trip, a quick weekend trip to Hawaii, my parents can watch Noah for the weekend." Brittany suggested. "Some fun and relaxing in the sand, laying out by the water, we definitely need that."

Santana ate a forkful of ceviche and nodded. "I would love that."

Brittany took a sip of her rum and coke before setting the glass down slowly. "What about a girls trip?"

"No."

"Santana, you didnt even think about it." Brittany pouted.

"Nothing to think about, Quinn has four kids, she's separated from Puck, Mercedes has her daughter, and fuck Rachel." Santana shook her head. "it's a disaster waiting to happen." She reached over and cut a piece of Brittany's steak and ate it. "Let's just have a _wifey vacation_ where we can relax, reconnect, and drink."

Brittany stared at her wife before shrugging, "fine, but I want a girls night, we've been working like crazy and I want some down time."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I dont know why you insist on having friends when you have _me_." She scoffed. "But fine, let's have a game night or something, will that curve your appetite for friendship?"

Brittany laughed. "You're an ass."

"It's a gift." Santana winked. "Plan a game night at our house, but if shit gets crazy, it's on you."

Brittany finished her drink and shrugged. "It'll be fine."

"Enough about everyone else, let's talk about us." Santana smiled, sliding closer to Brittany in the booth, turning her head and kissing her softly on the lips. "So how was your day?"

"Good, I got a lot of work done at Fierce Pierce, we are growing so fast right now." Brittany beamed.

"Thinking of expanding?" Santana asked.

"Not just yet," Brittany shook her head. "I'm thinking of just adding more classes, maybe extend the hours. I want the demand to really be there, but not so much that people don't even want to bother signing up for classes, does that make sense?"

"Supply and demand, but you want to stay ahead of the demand, with a slight edge." Santana nodded. "Are you thinking of teaching more classes yourself?"

"Yeah, but I want to keep my teaching minimum, not too much commitment since I just signed on for this show, and I still have some commitments for artists for music videos. And you know I'm holding out with fingers and toes crossed to see if I get the call for the Victoria Secret fashion show or for fashion week."

"We're going to fashion week in New York anyways this year, so that would be cool." Santana nodded as her cell phone chirped with a text. She immediately rolled her eyes and tossed the phone down. "I need a new assistanct, Jocelyn is fuckin fired tomorrow."

"Don't fire her until you get a replacement, you'll just be in a bigger mess, what did she do now?" Brittany asked.

"She never booked my flight to Chicago." She rolled her eyes, lifting her drink and taking a sip.

Brittany frowned, "aren't you supposed to leave in a few days?"

"Yes, I'll just book the damn tickets myself." Santana snapped. "I'm calling Cedes as soon as we get home to see what service she used to find her assistant." Brittany nodded while continuing to eat, knowing her wife would rave about her assistant for another twenty or so minutes.

* * *

Santana yawned while walking back in their bedroom, "Hannah is settled in the guest room, and Noah is asleep." She told Brittany, sliding in bed and straddling her right away, Brittany tossing her phone down and grabbing her hips. "She really doesnt just want to move in with us?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "if she moves in she's not an automatic babysitter." She reminded her wife. "She's in college, and partying still."

"True." Santana shrugged, leaning forward and kissing Brittany softly. "How much did you put on her card?"

"$200."

"Cool."

"Do we have plans tomorrow?" Brittny asked, pulling Santana to lean on her chest, and rubbing her back.

The Latina shifted to get more comfortable and shook her head. "No, wait...yes I do. I have a photoshoot at 2 I think. My dumb ass assistant, didnt text me and remind me, or send out any type of reminder at all. Let's trade assistants."

Brittany laughed loudly. "No, my assistant is a dream, and she works at Fierce Pierce too, I dont need her being on your beck and call for pineapple rings in the middle of the night. You know this is why you cant keep an assistant."

"Who's side are you on?" Santana mumbled angrily.

Brittany flipped them over and kissed down her neck. "The side has my wife happy."

"What are you up to tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Going to stop by my parents house." Brittany shrugged.

"I'm so happy we were able to convince them to move out here." Santana beamed, "it's so nice to have family so close. I know I have some cousins out here, and my Uncle Marco is out here in Oakland, but this just reals so amazing, and I love their bond with Noah."

Brittany nodded, "my dad was able to transfer to the west coast office, and my mom retired early, and is now opening her own little boutique, which has always been a dream of hers."

"She's so cute with it too, I as over there with Noah last week and she was showing him all the different color swatches she had for the walls." Santana laughed. "He was so confused, but held on to her every word. I know my parents death was a lot for him, and I've been kind of all over since myself, so it's just nice, really nice and comforting to have that _mom_ and _dad_ feeling around."

"Well let's get some sleep." Brittany told her, peppering soft kisses to her face.

"Orrrrrrrr." Santana sat up. "Since Hannah is here, we can sneak out for a drink?"

"What?" Brittany asked, sitting up quickly. "Let's slip out and find a hole in the wall bar, and have a few drinks."

"What's gotten into you?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"We are _only_ 32 years old, why are we going to sleep at 11pm?" Santana asked, hoping ut of bed and running to their walk in closet, reemerging dressed in ripped jeans, and a distressed white t-shirt."

Brittany shrugged and jumped out of bed. "I'll give Hannah and extra $1000 tonight, that'll entice her more to stay in."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey pretty girl! Come to Aunt Sanny!" Santana beamed when she saw Mercedes helping her one year old daughter, Amiyah, walk in the movie room at the Lopez-Pierce house. The baby, who was dressed in a pair of denim overalls and a bright pink tshirt underneath, pink high top Converse on her feet, blushed brightly at the Latina and laughed as Santana wiggled her fingers at her.

"Show Aunt Sanny you can walk." Mercedes laughed when her daughter looked up at her.

Santana quickly dropped to her knees and opened her arms, laughing when the baby wobbly made her way over, babbling the entire time, smiling at her. "Hey cutie!" She clapped when Amiyah reached her and hugged her right away. "My favorite member of the Atkinson household." Santana teased, causing Mercedes to roll her eyes and set the diaper bag she had slung over her shoulder, and her purse down on an empty seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She laughed, waving her off. "I saw my favorite Lopez upstairs, so we are even."

Santana looked up quickly and frowned. "That was hurtful." She replied immediately, picking up the baby and kissing her big cheeks. She snatched the baby's toy keys from Mercedes and leaned back as Amiyah began to play happily and quietly to herself. "You don't have to be rude."

"Whatever." Mercedes laughed. "So what is so urgent that I had to rush over here?"

"Brittany likes having friends, for some reason, so she wants to have a game night." Santana explained.

"I'm not talking her out it for you, suck it up and have a game night party with your wife." Mercedes shook her head, smiling at her daughter who was staring at her, a big smile on her face.

"Totally." Santana shrugged. "I want just like _real_ friends invited, no industry people. So have you talked to Quinn, her and Puck back on good terms?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and sighed. "You two need to stop this silly feud and just move past it."

"No."

"It's been three months bitch, and I need everyone happy and friendly by the time our anniversary party happens. I'm not playing." Mercedes told her sternly. "Yall have been beefing long enough."

"I'm not apologizing to her."

"I didn't tell you to." Mercedes replied before taking a deep breath. "Do you even remember what you're arguing about?"

Santana covered the baby's ears and nodded. "She's a bitch."

Brittany walked in the movie room and smiled at Amiyah, who reached for her right away. "What are you two talking about?"

"Quinn." Mercedes replied, swooning at how her daughter cuddled in Brittany's lap and started to drift to sleep as she rocked her slowly.

"No, we aren't." Santana replied, standing and grabbing a blanket, tossing on Amiyah's back, the baby glancing at her before looking back up at Brittany, sticking her hand in her mouth.

"Tired huh?" Brittany asked the baby, smiling at her and rubbing her back.

"Ma ma." Amiyah said softly, staring at her mother.

"Hey Ya Ya." Mercedes waved at her daughter, blowing her a kiss. "So you two are having a game night?"

Brittany immediately perked up and glanced at her wife, who was scrolling through Netflix for a cartoon to put on for the baby. "Yes, complete girl's night. I'm ordering a nacho bar, there will be a mixologist, and some type of fruit tray or something."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany and wiggled to get more comfortable in the corner of the sectional she was sitting on. "Who's invited, B?"

"Us three, obvi, Quinn, Rachel, Sway, and I guess who ever else drops in." Brittany shrugs.

"Consuela is in town?" Mercedes asked quickly with a big smile. Consuela, aka Sway, is Santana's cousin, who recently moved to LA from New York, she was a celebrity stylist that just opened her own studio in West Hollywood. Her and Santana were always close growing up but drifted apart when Consuela's dad, who was a lawyer, took a job in Seattle. They reconnected when they both ended up in New York at the same time, and tried to keep in touch as much as possible. Before living in New York, she was living in Rome, but made sure to clear her schedule to come to Brittany and Santana's wedding, and the two had become inseparable since.

"Sway's in New York, I thought?" Santana frowned.

"Game night is next week, she'll be back in town then." Brittany explained, carefully laying Amiyah, who was now fast asleep, on the couch next to her. "You need to stop this argument with Quinn too, I don't want you and Sway ganging up on her."

Santana rolled her eyes as Noah, who was dressed in a red Nike dry-fit hooded sweatshirt, black joggers, and red and black Nike socks, came running in the movie room. "Mommy can we?"

"Shhhhhhhh." Santana shook her head. "Ya Ya is sleeping, mijo, inside voices, por favor."

Noah leaned over to see the baby's face and smiled. "Can we go get the thick pizza tonight?"

"Deep dish?" Mercedes asked with a smile as Noah walked over to her and leaned on her leg.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Is Brey coming tonight." Brittany asked.

"Who knows?" Santana shrugged. "You know my assistant situation is right now."

"I'll let you know, honey, if not tonight, we'll go soon. Why don't you let Rocky outside to poop." Brittany told him, leaning forward and running her fingers through his soft curly frohawk.

"Okay." Noah smiled happily, running out of the room.

"God, he's getting so big." Mercedes shook her head. "I remember when he was _this_ size." She smiled, nodding towards her daughter.

Santana blushed as she thought of memories of Noah being a year old and cuddling in her lap. "So, what games are we playing? Nothing lame like Monopoly, let's play something."

"Sway said she wants to be in charge of games." Brittany shrugged.

"Oh shit." Mercedes laughed.

* * *

Santana slipped on a pair of red Nike ankle socks and picked up her cell phone as she walked out of the bedroom portion of her suite into the living room. She was replying back to a text from Brittany, who was in Paris for a quick two day trip with a client, while the Latina was in Chicago on business, when there was a knock on her room door. Assuming it was her assistant, who fell asleep earlier and wasn't answering her phone calls, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and walked to the door. Swinging it open angrily her eyes widened as her jaw dropped when her cousin Consuela was standing at the door with a bag of Portillo's and a bottle of Maker's Mark in the other hand.

"Bitch!" Santana screeched, hugging her cousin tightly. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Consuela, who was pretty much a splitting image of the Latina, winked at her cousin and shrugged. "Missed my favorite cousin and wanted to see her."

Santana narrowed her eyes at her. "Sweet, what did you bring me to eat?"

"I have two Chicago style and two chili cheese." Consuela replied, setting the bag on the table, while Santana got glasses with ice and lemonade ready for them. "So what's up chick?"

Santana took a big bite of a hotdog and shook her head. "Not much, here on some business."

"Well I'm crashing your suite." Consuela told her while kicking off her black Nikes and taking a sip of her drink. "So Brittany wants a game night?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, glancing at her cousin.

"Quinn invited?"

Santana shrugged while nodding. "Yeah."

"Will I need to kick her ass?" Consuela asked seriously.

"No Sway." Santana laughed, licking the chili from around her mouth and taking a sip of her drink.

"You two work it out yet?" Consuela asked, "she stole from you, Tana."

"Let it go, Sway." Santana told her. "I don't want to talk about Quinn, my favorite cousin is here, and I don't have anything to do until tomorrow afternoon, so we are hanging out, getting drunk, and relaxing."

"Shopping?" Consuela asked with a smirk.

"Duh." Santana nodded. "Any new clients?"

Consuela nodded. "I got some things in the works, so when are we opening this boutique?"

Santana took another big bite of her hot dog. "Soon, I haven't backed out, don't worry."

3 hours later the two were full and slightly drunk as they hung out in the living room part of Santana's suite. Consuela, who was wearing a pair of white Nike leggings and a black Prada t-shirt, was fast asleep on the couch, her long dark brown hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. Santana was on the other end of the couch watching tv, pouring herself another drink. She stared at her before standing up and walking to the bedroom, she closed the door slightly and went to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror she tossed water on her face before taking a deep breath and calling Brittany.

_**Hey hey**_

_Hey B, what's up baby?_

**_Um, it's 3am, so I'm asleep. You okay?_**

_Yeah, I'm okay, just wanted to hear your voice. Sway surprised me and is here, we had some drinks so she is sleeping off some of the liquor before we go to dinner and out for more drinks._

**_Okay...talk to me._**

_You know my abuela's 80th birthday is next week, well Sway said there is a big party for her in Lima. I kind of want to go._

**_Of course we can go. You sound drained, take a nap. _**

_Yeah I plan to, just wanted to hear your voice. I love you, and I miss you._

**_Love and miss you too sweetheart. I'll call you later. Bye._**

_Bye_

Santana walked back in the bedroom and laid in bed, tossing her phone to the side. Even though Santana and her grandmother had reconciled she was still visibly awkward around her. The elder Latina showed up to their wedding with some relatives and gave her blessing during the ceremony, which was tradition in their family. The two danced at their reception, and fell back into their former relationship for the night, but their relationship was anything but close since. Santana wasn't convinced with her sudden change of heart, and still kept her distance. She weighed the pros and cons of going in her head as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks hun." Consuela winked at the waitress as he poured them each a glass of rosé. "So, how's the album coming along?"

"I haven't seriously recorded anything yet, just playing around with lyrics and beats right now. I don't want to hit the sophomore slump with my album, so I'm taking my time with it." Santana explained. "I'm still trying to figure out the theme of the album, you know?"

"Gotcha." Consuela nodded. "How are _you_ doing? Life has been kind of a whirlwind for you since Tio Antonio and Tia Maria died." She paused and took a moment to herself, since she was extremely close with Santana's mother. "I just want to make sure you are processing everything and not internalizing a lot, I wasn't there for you right after the funeral like I should have been. I'm so sorry for that." She added in Spanish.

Santana wiped the tear from her own eye before wiping her cousin's. "I didn't wear waterproof mascara tonight, so don't do this to me, bitch." She teased softly, replying in Spanish. "I was pissed at you for that, but I forgive, don't beat yourself up about that Sway. I'm doing okay, I'm in therapy dealing with a lot of things, talking through a lot of shit. I'm okay, Sway. I miss like parents like crazy, not a day goes by that I don't think about them, and wish they were here to see Noah now, and see what I've made of myself." She added, she then switched back to English. "I'm okay. I'm doing okay."

"Well now that I'm in LA I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? I know you're married and Brittany is amazing and all that good stuff, but I'm here." Consuela reminded her.

"I know. Thank you." She nodded before clearing her throat. "Okay, enough of that sappy shit, let's party."

"Okay, I just wanted to get that off my chest."

Santana nodded and took a sip of her champagne. "Okay. Who are you dating now? Anyone?" She asked.

"I have options, and I'm keeping them open." Consuela replied coyly. "But Samantha got moved over Malcolm to the top of the list."

Santana laughed, she knew Consuela was still extremely promiscuous and didn't see her cousin letting up anytime soon, she would listen to her rant on and on about wanting to settle down and have kids, but Santana knew that day was a very long ways off. "Samantha is the blonde?"

"Dirty blonde." Consuela blushed. "She's having a dinner party and I need you and Brittany there for support."

"Let us know the date, and we will see if we can make it." Santana nodded.

* * *

**Back in LA three days later**

"Carry this to the table carefully, please." Santana told Noah, handing him a plate of rolls.

"Then we eat dinner?" Noah asked.

"Si." She nodded in reply.

"Hey Mama P!" Santana beamed, hugging her mother in law tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks for coming over for dinner."

"Of course, you cooked?" She asked, looking at all the pots on the stove and noticing she didn't see Chef Brey around.

Santana nodded as Brittany walked in the kitchen and grabbed the roast that Santana made, carrying it to the dining room. "Yeah, we wanted to do a super family chill night, so we gave Brey the night off."

"Can I help with anything?" She asked as Noah came running back in the kitchen and leaned into his grandmother's embrace.

"No, we have it mom." Brittany replied, walking in the kitchen. "Noah, go get washed up for dinner." She told him.

"You two are so fancy and fabulous now with the personal chef and all now, I forgot how good of cooks you two are." Hannah teased as the family settled in the family room. Noah right away running over to his grandfather and leaning into his side. Mr. Pierce wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I am so proud of you two, seriously." Mr. Pierce smiled. "Santana, I know Tony and Maria are so proud of you."

Santana blushed. "I know." She nodded. "So, what movie are watching?" She asked, cuddling close to Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany pushed her sunglasses in her hair as put her white BMW in park, and quickly checked her text messages before stepping out. She walked around to the passenger side of the car and leaned back against the door, blowing a big bubble with her gum. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, a long sleeve denim shirt, with a pair of white and black Jordan sneakers. She had her hair in it's natural loose curls since she had just washed it after leaving a spin class, and didn't have to time to blow dry and straighten it. She was replying to a text from Tina, before going to her notes app and double checking her _to do_ list for the day, making sure she didn't forget any of her morning items.

"Momma!" She heard as Noah came running over, his bright blue Vans smacking the ground loudly.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" She asked, hugging him, slipping his cap off of his head, and ruffling his hair before putting it back on his head. He was wearing a pair of tan motorcycle jeans, with a white polo, a light colored jean jacket to finish off his look.

"Good." He replied, as he climbed in the backseat and put his seatbelt on right away.

Brittany hopped back in the driver seat and smiled at Noah in the rear view mirror. "How about we hit the mall?"

"Cool!" Noah nodded happily, already plotting in his head what new toy or game he wanted to ask for.

The two were walking through the mall, Noah talking a mile a minute about school and sports, in between big bites of soft pretzel, while Brittany sipped an ice coffee. "Pop Pop said we can go next week." Noah finished, while nodding.

"I used to love going to the auto show as a kid, you'll have a great time." Brittany glanced down at him, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked towards the Nike store. "I need to get some new running shoes." She told him as they walked in, a few young girls squinted at Brittany, slightly realizing who she was but were unsure, so whispered quietly to themselves.

Brittany walked over to the women's section and found a few pair of Nike's she liked, so grabbed them before grabbing new leggings and spots bras to work out in, and finally some joggers to lounge in for both her and Santana. She then walked over to where Noah, who's mouth from red from his fruit punch, was sitting in the middle of the floor, trying on a pair of shoes.

"Who said you were getting shoes?" She teased when Noah stood up and checked out his shoes in the mirror. He shrugged with a smirk, glancing up at his mother. "You are your mother's son, do they fit?" She asked, kneeling down to feel where his toe was in the shoe. "Not too tight?" She asked.

"Nope." He shook his head quickly.

"Alright." Brittany nodded. "Let's get them." She replied. "Go pick out some sweats too, remember your size?" She asked.

"A 7." Noah nodded.

Brittany smiled while picking up the shoe box and following him over to a clothing rack, she allowed him to pick out the colors and styles he wanted, only double checking the size discreetly. "All set?" She asked, when he didn't hand her anything else.

"Yep."

Brittany walked to the counter and slid her card smoothly to pay for everything. Noah happily carried the huge bag as Brittany swiftly made her way though the mall, dropping off a necklace to get cleaned at the jeweler. They then went to Target to grab a few more things before finally making their way home where Rocky was waiting patiently.

"Hey baby." Santana smiled, looking up from the notebook she was writing lyrics in, puckering her lips to receive a kiss from Brittany, before tapping her cheek as Noah hugged and kissed her. "How was school, honey?" She asked, as Noah leaned into her embrace.

"Good." He replied as Rocky licked his pants leg, wanting some attention.

"Homework?" She asked, rubbing his back.

"Two worksheets." He nodded.

"Okay, we'll do them together after dinner. Go get washed up." Santana told him, kissing him on the cheek again.

Brittany watched Noah and Rocky take off running through the family room and up the stairs to the floor his bedroom was on before sitting on the couch next to her wife and turning her head to kiss her. "How was your day?"

Santana slid on Brittany's lap to straddle her and deepened the kiss. "Good, had a meeting with the label and Morris, then vocal training, followed by dance class, then I did yoga to calm myself down before therapy in the morning."

Brittany hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "Do you know what Brey is cooking tonight?"

"I'm meatless today, so I'm having pasta vegetable alfredo for me; I think she's making you the same but with shrimp. Grilled chicken and lobster mac for Noah." She answered.

"How was dance class?" Brittany asked.

"Sucked as usual." Santana shrugged. "I'm not good at routines and shit, I would just rather freestyle dance."

Brittany rubbed her back, "want me to run through the routine with you tonight?"

"Maybe," Santana sighed as Chef Brey walked in the room to let them know dinner was ready.

* * *

Santana waited patiently in the waiting room of her therapist office, thumbing through a People magazine, as she was flipping pages she spotted a candid of her and Noah leaving the grocery store and blushed. Rolling her neck around she exhaled slowly while closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair, she smiled politely as a teenage girl came in and sat on the couch opposite of her.

"Santana, come on back." An African American woman with short blond hair smiled. She was wearing a pair of dark denim crop jeans, a white silk blouse that hung loosely underneath a purple blazer; she had on a pair of brown loafers, and minimal jewelry.

Santana walked into her office and smiled, "I like the new rug."

"Thank you." Dr. Allen replied. "I wanted to brighten up the office a little."

Santana nodded and took a seat on the burgundy leather love seat, pouring herself a glass of water right away, leaning back to get comfortable. "It really does." She agreed.

Dr. Allen took her seat in a large leather chair to across from the couch and casually took a sip of her coffee, before reaching for her notebook and scribbling out the date quickly. She crossed her legs and got comfortable before smiling softly at the Latina. "So, it's been four week since we last met, how have things been?"

"Good." Santana nodded.

"Anything major you want to talk about this session?"

"Yeah, but it can wait, let's talk about everything else first." Santana nodded.

Dr. Allen raised an eyebrow but nodded. "So let's start with the month in review, emotionally. What was your order?"

Santana sighed. "Noah, work, Brittany, myself."

Dr. Allen set her notebook down and stared at the Latina softly. "What should the order be? Based on our last session?"

"Me, Noah, Brittany, work." Santana told her.

"Okay, what was your order physically?"

"Work, Brittany, myself, Noah." Santana said just above a whisper.

Dr. Allen raised an eyebrow once again but nodded. "And what did you want the order to be, based off of our previous sessions?"

"Noah, Brittany, myself, work."

"Good, let's tackle physically first. How did Noah end up last?" Dr. Allen asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Santana leaned forward and reached for a Hershey kiss, opening it and popping it in her mouth, and playing with the wrapper afterwards. "I traveled a lot the past month. All business trips, but I traveled a lot, I went to Chicago, New York, Miami, Brazi, Houston, and Philly." She shook her head. "And when I wasn't traveling I was busy with interviews, and rehearsals, working out, studio time. So I wasn't able to pick him up from school at least once a week, like I try. Wednesdays are supposed to be our day, I pick him up, we go grab a snack somewhere and hang out, just us two for an hour, I turn my phone off and everything. No nanny, no assistant, no chef, just us. That time is so important to me, and I think to him,and I blew it."

"Does Noah understand your career?"

"Yeah, he does, and he totally understands, he wasn't mad, well he didn't seem mad. I just feel like I let him down." Santana replied. "I just, don't want to let him down."

"Was their anything you could have changed, maybe took a different day to spend some one on one time with him. Maybe reschedule something with Brittany to make some time with Noah?"

Santana thought, "yeah, Brittany suggested we go to dinner a few days ago, and I asked was it a family night or a date night, she said it was my choice, and I picked a date night, then later after coming home we left Noah with the sitter and went out for some drinks."

"Do you feel a struggle between maintaining a healthy marriage with Brittany and maintaining a healthy bond with Noah?" Dr. Allen asked.

"A self imposed one, I just want to be half the mother, that my mom was to me." She shrugged.

Dr. Allen closed her notebook and set it down on the table, she then tossed her glasses down and moved to sit down next to Santana, she opened her hands and waited for Santana to place her on top.

"You've been my patient for almost three years now, granted I never had the pleasure of meeting your mom, but trust me, she's proud of you Santana, and from what I can see you are an amazing mother. Celebrity and success hit you fast and hard, from the sessions I've had with Noah, he seems like a happy kid, who loves you more than life." Dr. Allen smiled.

Santana exhaled deeply. "Thanks."

"You aren't perfect, and no one is expecting you to be." Dr. Allen continued, "Especially not Noah. Don't be so hard on yourself, relax and calm yourself down. You've made so much progress the past couple of years, dont let one month set you back."

"Okay, thanks."

"Why don't we stop there for today, I don't want you to hamper this at all. How are things with Brittany?"

"Really, really good." Santana blushed. "We are at the best we've ever been, working like crazy, but we always make time for one another."

"Good, I'll see you next month."

* * *

**6pm**

Santana walked out in the backyard, a glass of champagne firmly in her hand as she walked around to the different food stations that were set up in the backyard, she nodded in approval, before glancing at the two different bars that were set up. They opted against having servers, and just made sure the bars were stocked, wanting to make the game night as relaxed and low key as possible.

"Hey you." Brittany smiled as she walked outside, and immediately hugged Santana from behind, as the Latina was leaning on one of the bars. "I know you aren't excited about tonight, but thank you for being a good sport and helping me plan." She told her, resting her hands on her stomach and rubbing there slowly, before moving her hair to the side and kissing the back of her neck a few times.

Santana turned her head and glanced up at her wife. "You're welcome, baby." She nodded before pressing their lips together softly. "Everything looks good, did the staff leave already?"

"Yeah, I just handed them a check." Brittany nodded, moving to stand next to her wife, mixing herself a whisky on the rocks, a squeeze of lime for garnish. "Are you packed for Lima yet?"

"Nope." Santana shook her head.

"Are we still going?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah...we are...I'm just..." Santana started when Consuela walked out in the yard.

"Hey ladies." She beamed, her hair in a big messy bun on top of her head, she had on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a fitted Burberry print long sleeve button up shirt, and a suede burgundy flats.

"Hey Sway." Brittany smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be right back." She told them, as her cell phone rang and she walked towards the house as she answered.

"Hey babe." Santana smiled slightly, hugging her cousin tightly and allowing her to kiss her on the cheek. "You look cute."

Consuela nodded. "Thanks, I might meet someone in a few hours, and want to head straight there and not have to head home. I love this dress." She added, pouring herself a shot of tequila right away and knocking it back, before grabbing a glass of champagne.

Santana was wearing a long flowing black maxi dress, a pair of bright red converse underneath, she had her hair down in loose curls, only her Apple watch and wedding ring as jewelry. "Thanks."

"You look funny, what's wrong?" Sway asked quickly, staring at her cousin.

"Nothing, I'm just not excited about tonight." Santana shrugged, taking a sip of her champagne, and accepting the shot from her cousin.

Sway raised an eyebrow at her but nodded in reply as she poured them each a shot and slid it to her cousin. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing, Sway." Santana shook her head as Mercedes and Rachel walked in the backyard, Brittany chasing Rocky out, before grabbing his collar and leading him back in the house. "Hey ladies." She replied, plastering on a fake smile, which Mercedes spotted right away.

"Greetings Santana, your backyard looks amazing." Rachel smiled, as she looked around. "I'm noticing the new lawn ornaments."

Santana nodded and hugged her loosely, "thanks Berry. Umm, food is all over there, drinks to the side."

"Okay, bitch, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, pulling Santana to the side.

"Cute shoes." Santana nodded towards the Mercedes feet.

"Thanks, what's wrong?" Mercedes repeated.

"I'm not really in the mood to party," Santana shrugged. "I'm tired and really just want to cuddle with Brit and go to sleep."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her and started to say something else, when Quinn walked in the backyard, dressed in a pair of small shorts, a loose fitting white tshirt, and a pair of brown leather loafers; her hair was in a messy bun and she had on a pair of dark brown rimmed Rayban reading glasses. Santana watched her walked to Rachel and greet her, before having a slight stand off with Sway, resulting in Quinn rolling her eyes and making her way to the bar, where she looked around before mixing a vodka and lemonade.

Mercedes walked over and began to talk to Quinn as Sway walked over to her cousin. "Want me to punch her?"

Santana laughed and shook her head. "No, back off tonight, Brit wants a nice, chill game night...and that's what we'll have."

Sway rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay."

* * *

An hour later the ladies were all gathered around the fire pit, eating and drinking, laughing and talking about any and everything they could think about when Santana walked over to one of the bars and opened a bottle of champagne. She was pouring herself another glass when Quinn walked up to the bar and leaned against it, making herself another drink.

"I don't think Rachel has stopped talking since she got here." Quinn smiled.

Santana glanced up and stared at her, before grabbing the bottle and walking away, she sat down next to Brittany, snuggling close to her and turning her head to kiss her deeply, before kissing down the side of her face.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked back over to her seat, next to Mercedes, who laughed at her since she advised the blonde to let Santana approach her that night.

"So, let's play some games." Santana stated, cutting her eyes at Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana laughed loudly as her and Consuela did a dance routine that they used to do as teens before both collapsing in tears from laughing so hard. The tension in the party seemed to relax a little more as drinks were passed around, and more food was consumed. Brittany walked over to the food table and grabbed a few chicken wings, she was turning to head back to the group when Quinn approached her.

"Great party," Quinn smiled.

Brittany returned the smile. "Thanks, it's so hard for everyone to get together lately, especially _you_ with four kids now, Santana's career has really taken off, Mercedes is busy with her daughter and her career is crazier than I could ever imagine. I'm just glad we could all get together." She added as Santana screamed loudly, causing them both to look over at the Latina.

"Tina threw up on my shoe!" Santana shrieked. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Quinn laughed loudly while running over with Brittany, who grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over Tina's hands since she was trying to catch her vomit. "Just let it fall, Tina." Brittany laughed softly as Mercedes ran over with a bowl.

"Yall bitches are nasty." Consuela scowled, while knocking back the rest of her drink as Santana stood to the side crying, to which Quinn rolled her eyes but grabbed a bottle of water and stack of napkins, and ran over to Santana.

"Don't touch me." Santana cried, while stepping back.

"Well, stay full of Tina's chewed up chicken and tequila." Quinn smirked, causing Santana to cry louder.

"Q, take her crying ass in the house and get her cleaned up." Mercedes called over her shoulder as Tina vomited again, Brittany jumping back, but making sure to hold her hair up for her.

"I think I'm going to leave." Rachel cleared her throat, and said to Consuela, who put a piece of bubble gum in her mouth and blew a bubble in her face, popping it loudly. "You and Santana are so childish." She huffed as Consuela shrugged while smirking.

"Come on S." Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the house. "Take your shoes off." She told her as Santana was down to a sniffle, and kicked her converse off quickly. Quinn tossed them in a garbage and ran them back outside, coming back with a bottle of whiskey and handing it to her friend. "Take a drink and calm down."

Santana wiped her eyes and took a long sip from the bottle as Quinn tried to wipe off the vomit from the bottom of her dress. "Fuck it, Q, it's ruined." Santana sighed, standing up and walking to the corner of the indoor bar room, ruffling through some bags and pulling out a pair of joggers and a tank top, quickly changing her clothes.

Quinn took the dress and set it in the sink, rinsing it out with water as Consuela walked in the room. "I'm out, cuz." She told her, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at Quinn, "I'm watching you Fabray." She stated sternly, to which Quinn gave her the finger and rolled her eyes.

"Be careful." Santana replied, sitting on the couch and leaning her head back, closing her eyes. "Thanks Q."

"You're welcome." Quinn replied, sitting on the couch next to her and reaching for the bottle, taking a long swig. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Quinn cleared her throat and finally spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Santana opened her eyes and glanced at the blonde. "I am too."

"Seriously?"

"I said it, didn't I?" Santana replied, closing her eyes again before sighing and opening them, sitting up straighter. "I'm sorry, Quinn, things got out of hand and escalated quickly. I let Sway get in my head a little."

"A little?" Quinn scoffed.

"She's my cousin, she has my back, and I have hers." Santana shrugged.

"I know you love Sway, and she's family, and can be tons of fun, but don't let her ruin your friendships or business relationships with her nonsense." Quinn stated. "I didn't steal from you, and you know it."

"I know you didn't." Santana nodded. "Let's just move past it okay, we're cool."

Quinn nodded in reply. "Truce."

* * *

Santana leaned back in her chair, popping her gum loudly as Brittany walked in and handed her a bottle of water, opening her can of vanilla coke and pouring it over ice. "Are you ready?" Brittany asked Santana, as Mercedes wrapped up her phone call and walked back over to the table.

"Sorry ladies, had to sing baby girl back to sleep at daycare." Mercedes smiled.

"Is she okay?" Santana asked, setting her cell phone down.

"Yeah, just restless today, I hope she isn't coming down with a fever, she was a little fussy earlier." She replied, texting Zachary quickly. "So you ready to do this?"

Santana reached for the stack of resumes on the table in front of her and nodded. "Yes, we are leaving tonight for Lima and I want to have a new assistant by that time."

Brittany raises an eyebrow. "Are they coming with us?"

"Maybe." Santana shrugged, "I might want to test them and see a few things."

Mercedes laughed softly. "Okay, let's start the interview process."

"Wait...Quinn is coming." Santana replied casually.

"She is?" Brittany asked.

Right on queue Quinn walked in the room, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white collared shirt, with a pink linen blazer over, a pair of chocolate brown loafers on her feet, She had a tan fedora hat on, with brown beaded bracelets on her left wrist, surrounding her rose gold Apple Watch, her right wrist was adorned with four rose gold thing bracelets, each with the name of one of her kids.

"Hey ladies," she smiled, walking up to each one and kissing them on the cheek before sitting down next to Santana, and pulling out a notepad.

"Ahhhh shit, Quinn is going to grill these poor people." Mercedes whispered to Brittany, who nodded but opened her folder and sighed.

Mercedes nodded to her assistant, who went to get the first applicant, who was a tall muscular guy who walked in. He was wearing a pair of navy leather pants, with a long sleeve blue jean shirt, rolled up to his elbows. He had curly red hair and bright blue eyes that were behind a pair of navy glasses. "Hi, I'm Adam." He smiled, walked up to the table and setting down his resume."

Brittany was the only one that smiled and stood up to shook his hand. "So do you have any experience as an assistant?" She asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, my dad owns his own tech firm, and I was his assistant all through highschool and college."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "If I call you at 3am, and request a green apple red bull and a bag of pretzel rods, what's your response?"

"3am?" He frowned.

"Next!" Quinn said quickly.

Adam sighed and turned to leave the room. "He didn't answer." Brittany frowned, glancing at Quinn.

"Quick on your feet." Quinn replied, putting a red X on his resume and setting it to the side as Mercedes laughed.

The next applicant was a brown skinned woman with a short hair cut, she was wearing a pink pencil skirt with white low top Converse, and a white hooded sweatshirt. "Hi, I'm Carole, with an E."

"Cute outfit!" Santana beamed, writing down a quick note on her resume.

"Tell us about yourself." Mercedes smiled.

"I'm 24 years old, graduated from NYU a year ago, haven't been able to find a job in my field, so a few months ago I packed up all my belongings and drove across country, hoping for some new inspiration in LA." Carole stated.

"I like it." Santana nodded. "I did the same thing, well not the college graduating part, but you know what I mean."

"What are you doing for work right now?" Quinn asked.

"My degree was in JMC, journalism and mass comm, so I just do freelance consulting for people in regards to their social media." She explained.

Brittany leaned over and whispered to Santana, who nodded and whispered back. "Are you a social media manager?"

"Yes and no." Carole shrugged. "I mean I'm not certified for it specifically, but I've taken my friends from their 300 followers to over 30,000 each."

"Hmmmmm." Quinn wrote down several notes. "Availability?"

"All day, every day." Carole smiled. "I like to go to church when I can, but if I need to be out of twon or doing something, I have T.D. Jakes podcast." She shrugged.

"Thanks, we'll be in touch." Brittany smiled, standing and shaking her hand.

"Carole, don't leave, hang around outside for a bit." Santana added.

Quinn whispered something to Santana, the Latina shaking her head in reply and whispering something back. Quinn nodded and took notes, taking in everything her friend was saying. Santana then leaned over and whispered something to Brittany, who whispered it to Mercedes, who nodded in reply.

Another young girl walked in, she had on a pair of black twill joggers, a teal, pink, white, and black print tunic, and a pair of high top all black Vans, she had her hair in a big bun on the top of her head. She cleared her throat confidently as she walked up to the table and shook Santana's hand first, then Brittany's. "I'm Emily and I'm your next assistant."

Santana smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Cool, you start tonight, we are flying to Lima, Ohio on a 9pm flight. Start by booking yourself a hotel room in Lima."

Emily's eyes widened quickly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Santana nodded.

"What the fuck." Quinn said quickly. "San..."

Mercedes laughed. "I gotta get to a meeting." She stood up and winked at Emily. "Good luck." She added as she left the room with her assistant, to let everyone in the hallway know the position had been filled.

Brittany stared at her wife and shrugged. "Do you have a driver's license on you, I'll book your room, don't worry about that?" She asked.

* * *

**10pm**

"You hired two people today." Brittany told Santana with a smile, leaning back in her seat.

Santana, who was rubbing Noah's back, as he laid across her lap fast asleep, nodded. "Yeah, Quinn said their backgrounds checked out, their driving records are clear."

"We barely interviewed Emily, babe, and you hired her to be your assistant, she's headed to Lima with us, and we just met her." Brittany replied.

"I have a really good feeling about her, baby, I can't explain it, but I just do." Santana shrugged, as she yawned."She's going to be the perfect assistant, and Carole is going to work for both of us, and for Fierce Pierce, it'll work out for everyone. Carole has already emailed Emily a plan for my social media, and what she needs from me, first starting with Instagram."

"Okay." Brittany shrugged.

"This is a trial run for Emily, this is a super easy trip for us, she'll be in the hotel for the most part." Santana reminded her wife. "The most she'll end up doing is probably running to get Noah a snack or something." She laughed.

Brittany laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

**Midnight**

**2am**

"You don't have to carry my bags, honey." Santana told Emily softly, slinging her Louis V backpack on her back and reaching for Noah's hand again, the little boy with a red Supreme backpack on his back, as he leaned into his mother. "We don't bring security with us when we come home." She explained to Emily. "There aren't paps here, so it's usually really chill." She continued to say as Brittany walked back with their room keys.

"Okay Emily, you are in room 315, San, baby, we are in the penthouse suite." Brittany yawned, running her fingers through Noah's curly hair. She handed her the key and smiled. "Get some rest, we'll contact you in the morning."

Emily nodded and accepted the key. "Thanks, good night." She told them, walking to the elevator.

Santana grabbed her suitcase and pulled it behind her as they made their way up to their room. "Noah, take a quick shower sweetheart."

Noah frowned but nodded and walked to a bedroom, as Santana flopped on the couch and yawned loudly. "So fuckin tired." Brittany sat on the couch next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to check on Noah and make sure he takes a shower and gets in bed, then we can take a shower and get some sleep."

Santana nodded, pulling out her phone and replying to a text from Quinn, rolling her eyes. "Okay, I'll start unpacking for us, we can unpack Noah's stuff in the morning. She stood up and headed to a bedroom, slowly unpacking some of their things. Brittany knocked and walked into the bedroom, she heard the water running from the bathroom and started to unpack Noah's clothes. 10 minutes later Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bed, replying to some emails on her phone, when Noah tiredly walked back in the bedroom, wearing a pair of Batman pajama pants and a black ankle socks.

"Hi momma." Noah yawned as he climbed in bed.

"Did you wash your hair?" Brittany frowned.

Noah shook his head no quickly. "Mommy has my shampoo."

"Ok, good night." Brittany told him, kissing him on the forehead as Santana walked in the room.

"Night baby boy." Santana walked over and kissed all over his face as he hugged her tightly.

"Good night, mommy." Noah laughed when Santana began to tickle him. "Sleep tight, we are right across the living room if you need us." She reminded him. "I'll leave the door cracked."

Brittany followed Santana to their bedroom, closing the door behind them and pulled her into a big hug from behind, kissing the back of her neck. "Bath or shower?" She asked.

"Definitely shower." Santana replied. "I'm falling asleep just standing up."

After the two took a long hot shower they climbed in bed and fell asleep almost instantly, Santana was turning over to cuddle closer to Brittany when she felt a knock on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and focused on Noah, who was now wearing a white tshirt with his pajamas.

"I can't sleep mommy." Noah replied, rubbing his eyes.

Santana nodded and lifted the blanket, "climb in." She told him, kissing the back of his head as they drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mommy, can I play my Nintendo Switch on the tv?" Noah asked, shaking the Latina awake.

Santana groaned but opened her eyes slightly, focusing right on the red juice stain now on Noah's white tshirt, wondering what he could have possibly eaten to get that dirty already. "Is it something you can hook up yourself or do I need to get out of bed?" She whispered.

"I can do it." He replied quickly. "Uncle Puck showed me how to."

"Then go for it, buddy." She mumbled. "Don't have it up too loud." She added.

"Noah, hook it up in a bedroom, not the living room sweetheart." Brittany added softly, turning over and facing Santana, sliding closer to her wife, now that Noah was out of bed with them.

"Okay, momma." He nodded, running out of the room.

Santana turned into Brittany's chest and sighed as she attempted to drift back to sleep. "What time is it, B?"

Brittany glanced over her shoulder to see the clock on the night stand and cleared her throat. "A little after 8." She replied, turning back over and running her hand up and down Santana's back. "Noah's never come to sleep with us on vacation, everything okay last night?"

Shrugging Santana wiggled to get comfortable, "probably just restless from getting in so late, we all had a super long day yesterday. When he climbed in the bed he went right to sleep." She explained.

"Okay, do you want to go out to breakfast, or do you want me to order room service?" Brittany asked.

"No." Santana yawned while stretching. "I'm going to take Emily to breakfast, get to know her a little more, lay out some expectations and ground rules, you and Noah can go get some breakfast or hang out around here."

Brittany nodded in reply before pressing her lips to her wife's softly, pushing her tongue in when she felt Santana's lips moving to kiss her back. "Okay, I planned on meeting with her one on one when we got back to LA, I'll let you do your thing this weekend." She stated, Santana nodding and kissing her again, deepening the kiss and rolling on top of her, moaning lowly when Brittany's hand squeezed her butt before hugging her tightly.

Santana broke the kiss and kissed her on the forehead, "good morning, baby." She winked.

"Good morning." Brittany smiled in reply as Santana rolled off of her and hopped out of bed, stretching deeply, touching the floor before leaning side to side as she yawned. She leaned down and kissed Brittany on the forehead before walking to the bathroom and getting in the shower right away.

Brittany hopped out of bed and walked to Noah's bedroom, smiling at the sight of him sitting in the middle of the king size bed, a banana peel, and an orange peel to the side of him, his curly hair all over his head while he played Fortnite. "Good morning, honey." She smiled, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Good morning, momma." He replied softly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Brittany cleaned up the fruit peels, tossing them in the garbage before sitting back down and watching this game. "Whoa, you're pretty good." She smiled as he killed an opponent.

"Yeah, better than Eli _and_ Manny." He smirked proudly.

Brittany laughed at how much he reminded her of Santana in that moment. "Mommy is going to meet with Emily, her new assistant, for breakfast this morning, so it's just us two. What do you think we should do about breakfast?"

Noah shrugged before tossing his controller down as he was killed in the game. "Ooooooo, can we go to the French Toast place we went to last time we came to Lima?"

"Totally, brush your teeth and get dressed." Brittany told him, standing to leave the room.

* * *

"Order whatever you want." Santana told Emily, stirring sugar into her coffee, she glanced at her cell phone before flipping it over. "When you are out to eat us, no matter what meal; dinner, lunch, breakfast, coffee, or whatever...it's always on me." She explained. "One of the perks of being my assistant, and I'll get offended if you don't really eat like you would normally. If we are out and you want a steak, order a steak, if you are feeling like a lobster tail for dinner, order your lobster."

"Okay." Emily nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know this whole thing has happened pretty quickly, but this is a test run for you, this trip. Even though this may seem like an easy trip to coast through and relax on, these type of trips usually are the hardest. Usually because with Brit and I doing stuff with family we aren't able to be as available as you may need for several things. " She added. "For instance, this trip we are here for my grandmother's birthday party, so we will be with family all day and evening, which means you are on your own for some of the stuff on the list we will give you today."

Emily nodded that she understood, while think about what she could possibly do in Lima, a city she had never been to.

"Some more expenses that are always covered by me and Brittany; hotel, flights, transportation in whatever city we are in, or country. Do you have a car of your own?"

"Yes, I do." Emily replied. "Fully insured."

"Okay, any lights on the dash? Need new tires or anything? I ask because you'll be doing a lot of driving, so if you need something done to your car, I will get it fixed for you." Santana asked as the waiter came over to the table. "Dennis?" She smiled happily, jumping up and hugging the waiter, who was an older man.

"Santana Lopez! So good to see you, doll, I didn't know you were in town." Dennis replied, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, for my Abuela's birthday party tonight." She explained.

"Brittany and Noah?"

"Both are here, back at the hotel. This is my new assistant, Emily." She introduced them. "Emily, this is Dennis, he's been working here since I was in high school! Brittany and I used to come here all the time for breakfast before school."

"I can't wait to the how big that little guy is now, I'll be at the party tonight." Dennis replied. "do you want your usual?"

"Yes!" Santana beamed happily, sitting back down.

"I'll have the same." Emily smiled.

"Smart." Santana laughed as she sat back down. "So your car?"

Emily cleared her throat, "it's an older car, but it should be okay."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "not good enough. Brittany and I will get you a car, consider it your signing bonus." She added. "It wont be anything super fancy, so don't expect a G Wagon or anything, but it will be brand new, and reliable, and you can pick your own color." She smiled happily.

"This is all so crazy." Emily whispered to herself. "I didn't expect a new car."

Santana nodded. "I know it seems like a lot, but Brit and I aren't super high maintenance. While you primarily work for me, on occasion you will have to do some things for Brittany, is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay, ummm, oh, you _do not work for Noah_." Santana said sternly. "I love my baby boy, but he can be a little shit, he takes after me, so if you at our house or out with us on a trip or anything he does not get to boss you around." She stated. "If we need you to run and grab him food or something like that, you'll hear that directly from myself or Brittany; same goes for Hannah, Brittany's sister, she's nineteen, and over our house a lot, but you are not her personal slave, if either one of them asks you to do something outlandish, let us know."

Santana then pulled an Ipad Pro out of the backpack she had with her, and a brand new iPhone Xs Max, setting them down, with an apple pencil, and apple watch. "Welcome gifts." She explained, when Emily's eyes widened. "Ipad stays on you at all times, use it to keep up scheduling, quick notes, etc. Phone is because I should be able to reach you from 5am to 11pm daily, unless you are off of work. Brittany will have more details on off days and stuff like that. If an emergency pops up and you need to take off for the day, let us know right away, and contact Carole, she's your back up. She'll find that out when we get back to LA."

Emily stared at everything and nodded quickly.

"Laptop, we are going to the mall after this to get you a MacBook, we'll get you an iMac when we get back to LA for your apartment." Santana continued. "I know this seems like a lot and maybe excessive, but I don't want any excuses for anything. Your cell phone bill and internet at home, we will pay, that's part of your salary with me." She continued. "We give you all the tools you need, and the accessibility, so you are able to get shit done. We provide the tools, you provide the service. You will have two expense credit cards, one is for meals on trips, and the other is for if Brit or I send you to the store to get something. Both will be monitored. Like I said before I don't care what you eat, or how much you eat, just don't go crazy. If we are in Paris, and you want to have a drink, order some champagne, but that doesnt mean order a $500 bottle, try the caviar you always wanted, splurge on steak for room service one night, but just don't go crazy, get my drift?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Look, this is a pretty sweet and easy job." Santana replied. "Relax and enjoy it."

"Can I ask you a question?" Emily asked as their food came out to the table.

Santana immediately poured hot sauce over her scrambled eggs and nodded. "I'm out here all alone, my entire family lives in Minnesota, so you and your family are all I have. I haven't made any friends out here yet, and my savings account is just enough to cover my rent for next week before I'm broke."

"Are you asking for money?" Santana asked.

"No!" Emily exclaimed. "No, no, no...I just want you to be as honest with me as possible, if I'm totally screwing up, let me know...I don't want to lose this job."

Santana softened her face. "How old are you?"

"23."

Santana nodded. "You're family now, okay. Don't worry about anything, you're family." She winked at her.

* * *

"Noah, get your shoes on, now." Santana replied.

"Two minutes." Noah replied, staring at his iPad as he played a game.

Santana raised an eyebrow before walking over to him and grabbing the iPad out of his hands, and tossing it on the table. "Now." She told him softly, as Noah groaned loudly as stomped his way to the bedroom.

Brittany, who was watching the scene from the side, while signing some paperwork for her studio, closed the folder and walked over to her wife. "Relax."

"I am relaxed." Santana snapped.

"Watch it." Brittany snapped back. "I know you're stressed about this party for whatever reason, but don't take it out on us."

Santana took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm tense."

Brittany nodded and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back slowly as there was a knock on the door. Santana broke the hug and walked to the door, where Consuela was waiting. "Let's go." She replied, walking in the suite.

"Hey Sway." Noah waved, now wearing a pair of low top white converse with his red polo and dark denim jeans.

"Grab a jacket, Noah." Brittany told him, slipping on her jean jacket.

"Hey cutie." Sway winked at Noah. "Ready to tear down the mall while we look for a gift?"

"I guess." Noah shrugged, reaching for his Nintendo Switch, to which Santana grabbed out of his hand and slipped in the Gucci backpack she had with her.

"Did you rent a car?" Santana asked her cousin.

"Yeah, Noah gets to ride in the front with me." She grinned, ruffling his hair and running down the hall. "You're it!" She yelled to him.

Noah looked up at Santana, who sighed, but nodded that he could chase after her, before grabbing her cell phone off of the table, texting Emily that they were headed out, and she could have the afternoon off. Brittany gave her one thousand dollars that afternoon so she would have some money for Ubers or food if she left the hotel, since they didn't have her expense credit card yet.

* * *

"This is gorgeous." Brittany smiled, holding the necklace in her hand. "You like it, babe?"

Santana nodded, "yeah, it's really pretty." She replied. "We'll take the necklace."

Noah stood impatiently to the side, eating a bag Swedish fish while his mothers and Sway picked out jewelry for their grandmother. He sighed loudly, so Santana reached in her backpack and handed him his Nintendo Switch. "Sit to the side, baby, and do not leave this store, remember you aren't at home, so don't have it up too loud."

"Thanks." Noah happily grabbed the game and ran over to the chairs to the side, quickly beginning to play.

"Why didn't you two shop in LA?" Sway asked, handing her credit card to the attendant to pay for the earrings she was buying.

Santana rolled her eyes and dug in her purse for her card to pay for the bracelet she bought herself and the necklace for her grandmother. "Same reason you didn't."

"You weren't out of the country like I was." Sway laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, you were _just_ at our house yesterday, what are you even talking about?" She frowned in reply.

"We're in a store." Brittany sang softly to the two, knowing an argument was on the horizon with how anxious Santana's mood was that day.

* * *

**7pm**

Brittany, Santana, and Noah walked into the hall where the party for Santana's grandmother, Santana sighing when Noah immediately ran over to where some cousins his age were. Santana walked the gift over to the table with the other stack of presents, while Brittany went to greet some of the other guests.

"Damn shame that I have to come all the way back to Lima to see my cousin, when we both live in LA."

Santana rolled her eyes but turned around. "Hey Valeria."

"Don't hey me, bitch, you are purposely ignoring me in LA." Valeria, Santana's cousin snapped. "Consuela is _not_ your only damn cousin, or are you too good to speak to your family that are not in the industry."

"Fuck you." Santana replied. "The only time you call or even think of texting me if when you want some fuckin money."

Consuela walked over and folded her arms against her chest. "What's up V? This isn't the place for your jealousy."

"Oh, I forgot you're on her payroll, so..." Valeria smirked.

Santana scoffed and opened her mouth to speak again, but her grandmother walked over. "You three aren't 15 years anymore, do not ruin this event for everyone." Her grandmother said sternly in Spanish.

Santana groaned before glaring at Valeria and walking over to Brittany, who was talking to some aunts and uncles.


End file.
